The present invention relates generally to the field of laser printing, and more specifically to increasing efficiency in laser printing tasks.
Laser printing is an electrostatic digital printing process which produces texts and graphics by repeatedly passing a laser beam back and forth over a negatively charged cylindrical drum to define a differentially-charged image. The drum then selectively collects electrically charged powdered ink, or toner, and transfers the image to paper, which is then heated in order to permanently fuse the text and/or imagery. Laser printers receive data from a computer, and perform rendering and drum printing on the received data.